


Identify

by Annie_Eliza



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/F, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brian keeps Hunter from going home with their John Doe, Justin takes it upon himself to finish what Hunter started. Prompt by Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in a response to a prompt given to me a while back. This prompt asked what would happen if Hunter didn't go back with Kenneth to get the evidence near the end of season three. I thought of many different ways to do this. The first idea was it leading to Stockwell getting elected and Brian finding it tough to start a business all while Liberty Ave causing an uproar fighting for their rights. But that would be a long fic and I like to keep my prompt fics pretty short. 
> 
> So **TRIGGER WARNING:** There are Rape/Non-Con Elements in this fic. It is definitely dubious consent and it may upset people who are sensitive to such issues.

“I don’t see him,” Hunter informs them as he looks studies the balding and middle-aged patrons at the shady bar, “Oh well. You wanna fuck?”

 

Justin holds in a laugh as Brian sighs. Justin takes pity on him and speaks up.

 

“He’s already here with someone, Hunter,” Justin points out but only receives a glare in return.

 

Hunter looks back at Brian, who has an eyebrow raised, and gives him a questioning glance.

 

“You aren’t here with someone. I don’t see ANYONE here who would be good enough to catch your eye. But baby, I can be worth your while. I won’t even make you pay.”

 

Brian turns to look at Justin and says, “See what I’ve been putting up with for the past few days?”

 

“He is persistent, I’ll give you that. Teenagers.”

 

Brian stares at him incredulously and looks back at Hunter. He isn’t at all tempted by the boy’s seductive faces.

 

“You’re sure you don’t see him?”

 

“Yeah, dude. Completely sure. I would tell you if I saw the guy. He’s probably not coming tonight. So are you done playing hard to get or-”

 

“Yeah, so now I’m taking you back to your keepers so they can tuck you in bed, where all good little boys should be.”

 

“Fuck, why are you torturing me? Fine, whatever. I just have to piss so give me a second, alright?”

 

Hunter walks off in the direction of the bathrooms and leaves Justin and Brian alone. Justin glances over at Brian and he’s surprised to find Brian looking disappointed.

 

“Listen, we can come back in a couple of days. Maybe he is more of a weekday john now. He’ll be caught, Brian.”

 

“Yeah, but not by the police. They don’t give a shit about us.”

 

“True. But we might be able to convince Carl to help us out when we get hard evidence-”

 

“IF we get hard evidence.”

 

Christ, why was Brian being such a Debbie Downer?

 

They wait a couple minutes and Hunter comes out of the restrooms. Justin and Brian get ready to go but Hunter stops and his tracks and is looking straight ahead at some guy who just walked in. He looks at them and nods in their direction, then walks over. Justin can’t make out what he’s saying to him. He realizes he doesn’t need to though when they go right back out the front door. 

 

“Brian, I think-”

 

“I know, I’m on it. Stay here, alright?”

 

Brian quickly walks out and Justin waits. He might have underestimated Hunter. The kid has balls, that’s for sure. Going home with him would be a good way to get evidence. But this isn’t Hunter’s battle to fight. He didn’t choose to fight Stockwell and take this on. Besides, Michael would kill them if Hunter fucked a murderer.

 

Justin didn’t know how long he would be waiting when Brian walked out the door but it only takes a couple minutes before the two of them come back. Hunter looks at him quite smugly with an arm around Brian’s waist before Brian takes him by the ear and pulls him back over to the bar.

 

“Dude, what the hell? I thought we were going to fuck!”

 

“No such luck, kid.”

 

“Fuck you, then. I could have gotten what you guys needed if you hadn’t stepped in. On top of that, you made me lose a customer! To fucking Howie! He isn’t even that good at fucking! He’s just reckless and stupid and that gives him a shitload of cash!”

 

“And you weren’t being reckless and stupid by almost fucking around with a murderer?” Brian questions him skeptically.

 

“I’m not stupid. I would have used a condom.”

 

“I’m taking you back to Michael and Ben’s. Now. Come on, Justin.”

 

Justin gets up and follows Brian to his car. He looks behind him to the back seat and sees Hunter pouting. Justin wants to laugh at the absurdity of the reason behind that. 

 

“So, Hunter, you know what days that guy comes in besides Saturdays?”

 

“Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, whenever.”

 

“A specific time? Anything?”

 

“I don’t keep track of the guy! All I know is that he always comes on Saturdays and random times throughout the week.”

 

“Fine. Thanks for helping. Hunter was a big help wasn’t he, Brian?”

 

“Yeah, a big help. And now he can get out and go to bed. Goodnight, little one!”

 

Hunter scowls and slams the door after he is out of the car. Justin can’t see him once he goes inside, but he’s sure Hunter is probably stomping up the stairs too.

 

Justin turns to look at Brian, “Any more adventures planned for the night?”

 

Brian huffs out a laugh and drives off. They go back to the loft and Brian kisses his neck then tells him how hot he looked tonight. He lays Justin down on his back and puts Justin’s legs over his shoulders. As Justin gasps with each thrust that Brian gives him, he tries to think of a better idea than Hunter’s when it comes to getting evidence from the john. He can’t think of anything but he knows that something has to be done about it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Brian calls on Tuesday evening to tell Justin that he’s staying at Lindsay and Melanie’s to watch Gus. He informs Justin that Melanie almost passed out again and they wanted her to stay the night at the hospital for observation. Despite Brian’s tumultuous relationship with Melanie, he sounds worried and stressed and Justin tells him he’ll try to be there later so they can spend time with Gus. If Justin didn’t have an opportunity to do what he was about to do, he would go over now and help Brian. He feels like a shitty boyfriend for putting this first but it’s something that needs to be done for Liberty Avenue. He’s pretty sure Brian would try to stop him if he knew so, even though the reason he’s alone is awful, he needs Brian to be somewhere else in order to get this done.

 

He heads back to the bar and sits down on one of the stools. He doesn’t know how he should look or how his demeanor should be so he just tries to look available as he waits to see if the person he’s looking for comes by tonight. He’ll wait a few hours but if he’s not here by midnight he’ll go over and spend the night at Lindsay and Melanie’s with Brian.

 

It’s 11:45 when the john he’s looking for walks in. Justin feels anxiety hit him, but he also feels a predatory side come out as well. He tries to look seductive, keeps his stare on the man, and eventually he locks eyes with him. Justin struts over to stand in front of him.

 

“Haven’t seen you here before,” the man remarks as he gives Justin a once over.

 

“Maybe we just haven’t crossed paths here before.”

 

“It’s a good thing it finally happened then, isn’t it?” the man says as he licks his lips. 

 

Justin forces himself to turn his grimace into a smile, “Yeah, it is. I’ll be honest with you. I’m new to all of this and I haven’t had too many clients. I saw you and…I don’t know. There’s just something about you.”

 

The man reaches over and slowly runs a hand down Justin’s chest. He feels him rub his nipple through his shirt and Justin gives him a fake grin.

 

“What’s your price?”

 

“$250 an hour. That includes basic fucking and a blowjob. The first hour is to be paid up front. Any more can be paid after.”

 

“Shit, kid, that’s sort of expensive, don’t you think?”

 

“Just because I’m new doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

The john pauses to think.

 

“You do bareback?”

 

For the first time tonight, Justin feels like running. 

 

“No. I don’t do that. Gotta be careful of diseases, you know? Any other kinky shit has to be okayed first and has a price attached.”

 

“I’m clean.”

 

“Can’t risk it. Look, if you want someone else, I think I saw some crystal queen over-”

 

“Alright, alright. Come on, follow me. I’ll take you back to my place.”

 

The john counts out some cash and slips Justin the $250 dollars. Justin puts it in his pocket and follows the man back to his car.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The ride is quiet. Justin tries not to punch the john and tuck and roll out of the vehicle as he strokes Justin’s cock through his jeans with one hand and drives with the other. 

 

The ride is farther than Justin would like. It’s on the outskirts of Pittsburgh in some unincorporated area and Justin feels in over his head as they pull up in front of some barn house. Where the fuck is he going to go if he needs to get away from this guy? He was expecting some suburban house in the city, a seedy apartment, or a cheap motel room, not some country house with no neighbors. He doesn’t think the guy will kill him just out of pleasure. He’s guessing that something happened and the guy lost control so as long as Justin cooperates, he should be fine. Who is he kidding? He is a fucking idiot. He didn’t tell anyone where he was going. Why didn’t he tell anyone? Right, because they would have stopped him and told him what an idiot he was. Brian had even given Hunter that courtesy. Brian was going to be so pissed about this.

 

“Let’s head inside,” his trick says as he gets out of the car.

 

Justin unbuckles his seatbelt and follows the man into the house. The furnishing looks used and minimal but he doesn’t get a tour of the place. The man just ushers him upstairs and into a bedroom.

 

“Take off your clothes,” the man commands.

 

Justin hesitantly takes off his jacket, shirt, and pants.

 

“All of them.”

 

Justin lets out a breath and takes off his underwear too.

 

The man walks over to him and starts stroking Justin’s cock to get him hard. It’s sort of a problem since Justin feels anything but turned on right now but he needs to keep up appearances so he closes his eyes and thinks of one of the few times where he topped Brian. That moment had been fucking hot. The other rare times that Justin had been allowed access to Brian’s ass were always quiet and private moments at the loft. They were fantastic and intimate and Justin cherished every time Brian had let it happen. 

 

But this particular time had been in Debbie’s bathroom a few weeks ago. He has no idea what Brian had been feeling that day. When he led Justin into the bathroom while the rest of the gang were cleaning up, he had been expecting Brian to bend him over the sink or have Justin ride him as sat on the closed commode. But instead, Brian had kissed him and brought him down to the floor of the bathroom. They took off each other’s clothes and hit the spots that the other knew to hit. Justin had rolled him over so Brian was on his back and, to his absolute astonishment, Brian looked up at him, nodded, and spread his legs. Justin had almost come right then but that would have been such a waste. So he fingered Brian to stretch him, slipped a condom on, and made his way in. Brian had let out a gasp and a whimper but both of them tried to stay quiet. They kissed throughout the whole fuck as the pleasure built and they both came. When they came out of the bathroom and went back downstairs to the kitchen, the others had remarked on Brian not being able to wait until he and Justin got home to fuck him. Brian just shrugged and gave Justin a small and mischievous smile as Justin didn’t bother to correct them.

 

“That feel good, boy? I bet it does. Look how hard your cock is, baby.”

 

Justin snaps out of his daydream and tries to pretend to be turned on by his trick again. The man pushes him down on the bed and Justin watches him take off his clothes.

 

“Turn over. On your belly. Ass up in the air.”

 

Justin sighs and does what he’s told. He perks his ass up and gives it a little shake for effect. He hears the man pant and feels the man’s tongue against his hole. Justin loves rimming but feeling this guy’s slimy tongue against him makes him feel disgusting. He grips on his pillow and tries to stay in place and keep himself from pulling away but that’s harder than it sounds since the man ends up having to pull on Justin’s hips to keep him in place.

 

The man stops and Justin hears the condom package tear. Justin looks behind his shoulder to make sure the man puts it on. He does. At least he’s respecting what Justin told him earlier. He’ll give him a couple of points for that, even though he’s a murderer. 

 

The man slides in a little too quickly and roughly. Justin winces at the intrusion. The john doesn’t wait for Justin to get used to him and doesn’t even build up to a harder rhythm like Brian usually does when they get a bit rough. The man skips the escalation and starts out pounding into him in a punishing manner, yelling out, “Fucking faggot slut! Goddamn cocktease! Whore!” and other words that are only semi-intelligible but just as degrading. Justin bites his lip to either keep himself from insulting the man back or from crying. He isn’t sure which.

 

Despite trying to blank out a little and wait for it to be over so he can be on his way, Justin is able to handle this. He can’t get into it by any means, but he can handle the punishing rhythm and the vile words.

 

But he doesn’t expect the belt to his back. 

 

He screams as the man whips him with his belt as he thrusts in and out of him, saying, “You like that? Yeah, you like that. Shut up! Shut the fuck up!”

 

Justin struggles as the man beats him for several more minutes. He really wants to beat the shit out of the guy. He would probably lose since the man is supposedly a cop but he could try. He wonders if he did this to Jason Kemp before strangling him. Justin feels his blood turn to ice at the thought of the man taking that step with him. 

 

But he doesn’t. The man comes and collapses on his beaten back. After a minute or two, he slips out of Justin, ties off the condom, and throws it in the wastebasket. Justin knows it is over when the man pulls his pants and underwear back on.

 

He turns over to look at the man and the guy looks down at himself.

 

“I’m going to wash this blood off my chest before I pull my shirt on. Look, I’m sorry that you weren’t expecting that. I’ll give you an extra hundred, okay?”

 

Justin can’t do anything but glare at him and shake in a sudden rush of rage.

 

“Fine. Two hundred. Get your clothes back on and I’ll take you back to the bar.”

 

The man picks up his shirt and leaves the bedroom. Justin faintly hears a door close down the hall. He gets up on shaky legs and pulls his clothes and jacket on. He is torn about looking at the damage to his back in the mirror but chickens out and decides not to. He goes over to the waste basket to retrieve the condom and put it in his pocket. He does a double take and looks back down at the bottom of the basket only to see a TV Guide at the bottom of it.

 

Kenneth Reichert.

 

Justin not only has a sperm sample. He has a name. 

 

He slides the magazine in the back of his pants and the elastic in his briefs keep it in place. Justin goes over to look in the mirror to make sure that his jacket covers what he’s hiding and it does. 

 

Justin walks out of the bedroom and down the stairs to meet Kenneth at the bottom. Kenneth hands him two hundred more dollars and silently leads him back out to the car. He drives him back to the sketchy bar and Justin gets out without saying a word. Kenneth speeds off and Justin watches him drive away until he can’t see his car anymore. The buses aren’t running this late. He does have money for a cab due to the $450 in his pocket but he doesn’t want to wait for one in front of this place so he walks the mile and a half back to the empty loft. 

 

When he gets inside, he puts the condom in a Ziploc bag and takes a long and scalding hot shower. He knows he told Brian that he would come and stay at Lindsay and Melanie’s with him and he feels bad about going back on his word. He doesn’t know what to tell Brian right now though. And he knows he’ll have to tell him everything. He has a filled up condom in a Ziploc bag that he will have to take to the police and whip marks on his back that he won’t be able to hide for very long. 

 

But for tonight he’s alone. It’s almost three in the morning and, as he lets the water run off his face and into the drain, he plans out his part in what’s to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian spends some time with his son and finds out about Justin's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two. There is going to be one more chapter. I was going to make Chapter two much longer and make it the last chapter but it felt right to split it up. The next chapter will be the last chapter though.

“Daddy.”

 

Brian looks up from the skillet to see his son toddling into the kitchen to stand next to him.

 

“What is it, Sonny Boy?”

 

“I luf you.”

 

“You too, kid. You hungry?”

 

“Uh huh. Egg?”

 

“Yeah, scrambled eggs and toast. How does that sound?”

 

“Yum! You stay here wit me again?”

 

“Your Mama and Mommy will be back in a couple of hours tops. Maybe some other time.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Gus toddles out of the kitchen and Brian can see him playing with his blocks in the other room. He finds himself smiling at his son. Linds and Mel might be his parents, but he really does love his sonny boy. Gus was one of the two people who made him want to stay in Pittsburgh. He had been a selfish idiot campaigning for Stockwell. He thought of it as a ticket out of the Pitts and not over the destruction it could bring. Why would it matter if he wouldn’t have to be there to witness it? He had moments where he loved his home and then moments where he wanted to escape so badly. He had dropped the dream when his son was born. He found himself loving him more than he expected to. He slowly picked it back up when he signed his rights over and distanced himself for a while from his son. He respected Melanie’s role in Gus’s life but that decision had torn him up, even though it was for the best. He dropped it when he didn’t get the New York job and left it there when he and Justin were living together. 

 

But when Justin left him…that had been hard. He wanted away from everyone right after it happened. When he saw Stockwell, he seized the opportunity it could give him for his one way ticket out of here. He was regretting that now, obviously. However, this whole circus could give them some insight on a murderer. It’s very possible that Stockwell knew something if the man was a cop. Maybe he could screw them both over. It wasn’t anything personal. Well, maybe with Stockwell. He did get him fired, after all. He didn’t give two shits about the murderer. But hey, even Brian Kinney has morals. When you kill someone who was probably an innocent kid and dump his body in a dumpster, then you deserve to pay for it. That’s just the way it was and that was the reason why the fucker wasn’t going to be collateral in what was hopefully Stockwell’s demise. He was getting a little restless with the amount of time it was taking to gather evidence though. 

 

If it weren’t for Justin, he wouldn’t be in this position. But he would choose to be jobless and with Justin over working for a homophobe and completely alone. He had been nervous to take Justin back at first. He had missed him more than he would like to admit but he had been worried to be put in a vulnerable position again. He didn’t do vulnerable and that had always been a rule of his. But he always had a tendency of throwing his rules out the window where Justin was concerned. Taking him back was the right decision. They had a better understanding of each other now. They compromised a bit better. They were more open. He was also having the best sex in his entire life. Maybe it was because he went six months without having Justin in his bed (or his couch, table, shower, or floor) but the sex had somehow gotten more intense than from the sex they had pre-breakup. He didn’t think the fucking fiddler had anything to do with it. He could tell that Ian was simple and vanilla when it came to fucking and, if anything, Justin taught him a thing or two. Not that Brian wanted to admit this, but it could be that he had been letting Justin take control more often. Whether Justin is topping from the bottom or just straight up topping him, it was…fuck. Justin is hot. He always knew that but his sexual confidence has just built and built since the day he met him. He is sexy, he is talented, he is passionate, he is smart. Brian couldn’t get enough of him. Not that he would tell Justin that.

 

So he had been a little disappointed when Justin hadn’t come over last night. He had been even more disappointed when he hadn’t answered or returned any of Brian’s calls last night. He had been worried and a little pissed when he woke up this morning and didn’t see any missed calls. He had even started to bundle up Gus so he could go back to the loft to see if Justin was there but Justin called just as he fetched Gus’s coat out of the closet. 

 

_”Hello?”_

 

_”…Hey, Brian.”_

 

_”Nice to see that you know how to return a phone call.”_

 

_”Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I wanted to come but it was late and…I had stuff on my mind.”_

 

_”Stuff? What’s going on?”_

 

_”It’s…do you know when Melanie is being discharged from the hospital?”_

 

_”Later this morning. You didn’t answer my question. What’s going on?”_

 

_”A lot. I don’t want to explain it on the phone. I’ll talk to you later, alright? I switched shifts with Kiki so I have the midnight shift instead of going into work at noon. I’ll see you when you get back.”_

 

_”Justin, what can you not tell me now? Fuck it, I’m going to get Gus ready and he can just stay at the loft with us until the girls come over and pick him up. I’ll be over soon-“_

 

_”Brian, no. I won’t discuss this in front of Gus. You are probably going to be…upset. I don’t want you losing your temper in front of him. But it’s a good thing, okay?”_

 

_”Justin, just tell me what’s going on.”_

 

_”I will. When Lindsay and Mel get back. I’ll see you soon.”_

 

Before Brian could say anything else to him, Justin hung up. He had been concerned after the call and his mind was still bugging him over not knowing what was happening. The bright side was that Justin wasn’t dead in a ditch somewhere so things could be worse. He stopped himself a few times from disregarding Justin’s requests and taking Gus over anyway but he managed to distract himself by playing with Gus and making him breakfast. He was curious and for some reason feeling a little uneasy. He wouldn’t be if it weren’t for the fact that Justin told him that whatever he had to tell Brian would upset him. Why did he have to tell him that?

 

He must have some patience because he manages to wait it out. He gets his sonny boy fed and lets him cuddle up in his lap on the couch while they watch some inane Nick Jr. show. He would tear his hair out watching this if the circumstances were different but Gus is loving it and looking up at him to laugh at the cutesy jokes. He can’t be too annoyed with whatever the fuck they’re watching and whatever the fuck Justin is holding off on telling him. When Gus is around, Brian feels himself relax a little.

 

“Oh my goodness, how cute!”

 

Brian lets out an aggravated sigh. The munchers have caught him.

 

“Hi, Mommy!”

 

“Hello, sweetheart. Just stay there with Daddy so I can get my camera and take a picture.”

 

Lindsay runs upstairs and Mel comes over to sit down next them.

 

“Aw, Kinney...look at you. Giving into your Stepford paternal side.”

 

“Aw, Mel...look at you. Fatter than ever.”

 

Mel gives him a playful kick to the side of his calf but keeps her glare.

 

“Shut up. Everything run smoothly?”

 

“Of course. I can handle him. You both could ask me to watch him more often, you know.”

 

“Babysitting would cramp your debaucherous lifestyle, wouldn’t it?”

 

“I wouldn’t be ‘babysitting.’ He’s my son, Mel. You know how I feel about him.”

 

Mel stares at him. He hates when she looks at him too long. 

 

“I know, Brian. I know you love him. He loves you too. If you are up to having him a little more often then that’s fine with me.”

 

Brian nods at Mel and remembers that he shouldn’t be stressing her out.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Okay. Better than I was. I just have to learn to take it more easy.”

 

“Learn quick. No one wants you in the hospital again.”

 

Before Mel can answer, Lindsay comes back downstairs with her camera in hand.

 

“It had fallen behind the vanity in our room. It was a hassle trying to get out from behind there.”

 

“And what was it doing up in your room, _Lindsay_? Did you take it up there to take some naughty muncher pictures, perhaps?”

 

“Shut up, Brian!”

 

She didn’t say yes, but Brian can see that Lindsay is blushing. They totally were taking naughty pictures. He didn’t think they had it in them. And here he thought that Lindsay hated porn.

 

“Gussy, look at the camera for Mommy! Brian, hug him. He loves being cuddled.”

 

Despite his hesitation to be filmed in such a Stepfordy state, Gus turns around with a silly grin and puts his arms around Brian’s neck. Brian can’t stop from hugging him back for the picture. As Gus gives him a sloppy kiss on his cheek, he hears Lindsay snap her camera away. He doesn’t want to ask for a copy when she get them printed. Lindsay has known him long enough. She’ll know to give him a couple without making a huge deal out of it.

 

He gets up to leave. Gus gets fussy about that and starts crying. He’ll really have to start coming over more often. He didn’t realize how much Gus actually likes him. He hugs Gus close to his chest and tells him that he’ll be back to spend time with him in the next couple of days. He’ll call Lindsay later to see if he and Justin could maybe have Gus for a few hours sometime this week. Maybe after all this shit with being unemployed got handled, they could have him overnight or for the weekend. He kisses the top of Gus’s head and waves goodbye. Fucking kid. He softens him into someone almost unrecognizable sometimes. 

 

But now he’s out of the House of Muncher, he can clear his head on the car ride back and become himself once again. That lasts all of thirty-six seconds until he remembers Justin’s phone call. He’s sure everything is okay. Justin said it was a good thing that he had to talk about. Why would he be upset about a good thing though? It’s probably something minor. Maybe Justin wants to do something coupley like a pottery class. Fuck, Justin knows how he feels about pottery classes. He would stay calm, talk some sense into him, remind him of their money situation, and remind him that they had better things to do with their time. But then why wouldn’t he return his calls last night? Brian is honestly just coming up with a blank.

 

He parks his car and takes the elevator up to the loft. He lets himself in and sees Justin just sitting there on one of the kitchen stools. He seems stiff and weird even though he isn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. But Brian is fluent in a few things. He is fluent in advertising. He is fluent in fucking. And he is fluent in Justin. He doesn’t know why, but Justin just sitting on the stool doing nothing and staring off into space is sounding off alarm bells in his brain.

 

So Brian pulls up the stool next to his and sits down. He doesn’t say anything. He just stares at the blonde until Justin looks back at him. Justin offers him a nervous smile but it feels fake.

 

“What is it?”

 

Justin lets out a sigh. He turns in his seat to face him but grimaces as though the action hurts him.

 

“What’s wro-”

 

“I’m going to tell you. But you have to promise me that you’ll stay calm about it. It needed to be done, Brian. I couldn’t think of any other way to do it.”

 

“Stop being vague and tell me what the fuck you’re talking about.”

 

Justin looks as though he is bracing himself for what he’s about to tell him. That doesn’t help Brian’s nerves at all.

 

“You know how we needed to get a hold of DNA evidence on that guy? After you stopped Hunter from going home with him, I wracked my brain on a sure way to get it. I couldn’t come up with anything. The only thing I could think of was that, while Hunter is a kid and you were right to stop him from going home with him, he had the right idea. What better way to get evidence than to go home with the guy?”

 

“Justin, what are you...”

 

That’s when Brian takes in what Justin is trying to say.

 

No.

 

Justin wasn’t that fucking stupid. He was praying to any possible god that Justin wasn’t that much of an idiot. 

 

“Justin, what did you do? Tell me what you did, right now!”

 

Justin lets out a shaky breath and goes over to the bedroom. Brian is about to storm after him but Justin comes back and throws a bag and a magazine down on the counter. He doesn’t give a shit about a magazine. Not when he sees what is in that bag.

 

“Justin-” Brian starts but breaks off, “Justin, please tell me you are fucking with me. Please tell me that my boyfriend isn’t a fucking reckless idiot!”

 

“I got what we needed, Brian. I pretended to be a prostitute. He picked me up and took me to some farm house on the outskirts of town-”

 

“Jesus Christ! Why would you do something so fucking stupid?!”

 

“It wasn’t that stupid, Brian! We have a sperm sample and we have a name! Do you know how major that is?”

 

“Fuck you, Justin! There has to be something wrong with you if you resorted to this! Did you even fucking tell anyone? Because I know you didn’t tell me!”

 

“No, Brian. I didn’t tell anyone.”

 

“So if it would have gone badly, I might have never known what had happened to you? You could just be another statistic in unsolved crimes and it totally would have been worth it?”

 

Justin sighs.

 

“No, Brian. But that wasn’t the case. Forget about that for now. I called Carl this morning and he will be at the station around 5 o'clock so I will take it to him then. Can you please just focus on the fact that we have a DNA sample and a name? 

 

“No. Justin, why the fuck-”

 

“Just save it for later, alright? You can rant and berate me all you want later but I don’t want to talk about it anymore right now!”

 

He can see how distressed Justin is getting and he doesn’t think it is just coming out of annoyance. No, it can’t be just that. He can see how much Justin’s hands are shaking, the slight limp he had when he fetched that filled condom. Shit. He was so angry with Justin’s actions and his demeanor about the whole thing that he hadn’t asked if he had been hurt.

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

Justin closes his eyes and his breathing becomes a little erratic. Brian puts a hand on his back and Justin winces and moves away from the touch. 

 

“Tell me what he did.”

 

“It’s so fucking disgusting- I can’t-”

 

“You can.”

 

Justin lets out a quiet whimper and Brian tries to rub his back again but Justin pulls away. 

 

“Why don’t you want me to touch you?”

 

Justin looks Brian right in the eye and slowly gets up. He turns his back to Brian and walks a few steps. Brian gets up to follow him but stops when Justin removes his shirt.

 

Oh, _fuck_. Oh, Justin.

 

Brian has lost his ability to speak. He knows if he tried, all he would do is scream. It would let out a rage that he wouldn’t be able to stop and he would probably end up trashing his apartment while Justin stood there, shirtless, beaten, and marked up with belt wounds. He knows what they are. He knows first hand from seeing them on his sister’s back and on his own. He never saw ones that looked this bad though. His marks never left his back almost black and blue and it never broke the skin. He knows Justin has sensitive skin and the cuts are minor but the man had to have beaten him mercilessly with practically all of his strength.

 

“Brian…” Justin starts to cry and Brian can feel his heart aching. He knows Justin put himself in this position. A part of him wants to point that out. But that part is getting smaller and smaller. It isn’t what Justin needs right now.

 

So gently, he leads Justin to the bed and tells him to lie down on his stomach. He goes into the bathroom to get his fucking expensive French lotion that he won’t be able to buy for a while but that doesn’t matter anymore. 

 

He goes over to the bed, sits next to Justin, and pumps some lotion in his hand. He rubs his hands together and gently starts to rub it into Justin’s back. Justin tenses at first but Brian tells him, “Shhh, it’s alright” and Justin relaxes into the touch. Brian can hear him sniffling. He hopes that he is reassuring Justin in some way and the brutal anger that he feels isn’t that noticeable.

 

“Talk to me. Tell me what happened. I need to know.”

 

Through his palms, he hears Justin breathe in and out a few times. Brian is worried that he won’t say anything but he starts to speak.

 

“I knew it was fucking stupid of me to go through with this when he asked me at the bar if I barebacked. I didn’t really feel fear until he drove me out to that house. I was so scared, Brian. He wasn’t mean to me on the way there. He seemed pretty normal at first, even though I knew he wasn’t. He took me into the house and led me upstairs to the bedroom. He told me to take off all my clothes and started stroking me so I would get hard. I couldn’t at first so I closed my eyes and thought of that time a few weeks ago in Debbie’s bathroom. He told me to get on the bed. He started rimming me, but it felt fucking disgusting. Then he put the condom on and started fucking me. He didn’t start out easy like you are supposed to. He just started ramming into me and it hurt so bad.”

 

“Did you tear? If you did, then we need to get you checked.”

 

Justin shook his head.

 

“I didn’t see any blood when I got back. I’m just sore down there.”

 

Justin takes a breath and continues. 

 

“Even though it hurt and he was yelling these vile and degrading things at me, things like ‘whore’ and ‘faggot cocktease’ and ‘slut,’ I was able to handle it. I wanted it to be over but I wasn’t freaking out too much yet. But then I felt something hit me. He was whipping me with his belt. I was screaming and crying and he was asking me if I liked it and screaming at me, telling me to shut up. It went on for several minutes but it felt like so much longer. He stopped right before he came. He apologized to me over not expecting that and gave me two hundred more dollars to add to my $250. He left the room to get the blood off his chest since he collapsed on me after. I put my clothes on and went to the garbage can to get the condom and found the TV Guide in there with the name Kenneth Reichert on it. I hid them on me and he took me back to the bar. I didn’t want to wait there for a cab so I walked home from there. But it’s fine. We can go to Carl with the evidence and-”

 

Justin breaks off and starts to get emotional. Brian has never seen a more upsetting case of word vomit in his life.

 

“I thought I could handle him, Brian! It could have been worse but I didn’t think-I was able to get Kip to drop the charges against you by taking him home and telling him I was 17 and I was able to get away from Sap and his friends and that fucking swing at that party even though they put something in my drink and I had to fight them off. I thought this wouldn’t be any different! I didn’t think I would get hurt-”

 

Justin breaks off again but this time it’s to cry. To say that Brian is in shock over what he has just heard is an understatement.

 

He knows Justin is waiting for a response, whether is be soft and comforting or frank and rude. But Brian has never felt so murderous in his life. He is still wanting to kill this fucking Kenneth Reichert the most but he’ll ruin the Sap as well. He would beat the shit out of Kip Thomas if the man’s unemployment hadn’t forced him to move back in with his parents out of state. He is just trying to concentrate on massaging Justin’s back to make sure that his rage doesn’t cause him to get too rough by accident.

 

“Please say something,” he hears Justin whisper.

 

Brian takes a deep breath and tries to sound logical.

 

“We’re going to meet Carl at 5 and give him the sample and the magazine. I think you should get checked out still-”

 

“Brian, they’re just bruises and cuts, I swear. It hurts but it’ll heal completely.”

 

“Fine. But I don’t want you going to work tonight.”

 

“We need the money.”

 

“You fucking earned money last night, Justin. Just drop it. You need to take a few days off and let your body heal from what that psychopath did to you.”

 

Justin winces at that but doesn’t fight him on the matter.

 

“And I’ll stay here with you. We’ll cooperate with the police, and go to the station if need be, but let’s just take a break. On our break, you can tell me what the fuck happened with Kip and what the Sap tried to do to you. You should have told me before, Justin. You aren’t going to avoid telling me anymore.”

 

Justin is hesitant but he nods in agreement. Brian starts to get up but Justin grabs his arm and he looks down at him. Justin’s eyes are pleading and Brian starts to soften. He lies down next to him and Justin scoots over to put his head on Brian’s chest. Brian is careful where he holds him and Justin relaxes into the embrace. 

 

“You’re exhausted. Go to sleep, Sunshine.”

 

It takes a little while, but he feels Justin’s breaths even out on his chest. And as Brian holds his sleeping lover, he plans out how he will make Kenneth Reichert wish he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brian and Justin go meet with Carl, they talk things out and open up to each other in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic sex scene in this chapter. I don't really think I should have to warn for that though. This is the Queer as Folk fandom, so come on ;)

Brian really hates to wake him up, but he’s pretty sure Justin would flip out waking up on his own and realizing that they didn’t go and meet Carl at the station. Not like it couldn’t be rescheduled but he knew Justin wanted to get this over with. Hell, he wants get this over with too. Maybe his feelings of wanting to commit a capital offense would fade some. Probably not much, but some. 

 

He knows that Justin partially regrets what he did. It was a fucking stupid move. Even though comforting his partner came first, he was still very angry at him for doing what he did, especially without telling anyone. He knows that Justin didn’t tell him because he knew Brian would try to stop him. Fuck yeah he would try to stop him. And he would have succeeded too. He would have had all the time in the world to follow Justin around 24/7 to make sure he didn’t go home with that crazy asshole. Being unemployed has its benefits when it comes to free time, after all. He also would have had the chance to turn the tables when it came to becoming a personal stalker. Justin might have found it flattering that he took a cue from him. But no, he had to keep this fucking plan from him and get himself hurt. 

 

Brian knew they would have to talk about being more open with each other. Who would have thought that he, Brian Kinney, would want to sit down with his boyfriend and talk about open communication? It would be laughable except it really isn’t. But that can wait just a little longer. For now, they have a political candidate to take down and some self-loathing killer cop on the loose.

 

“Justin, It’s 4:15. You still want to go see Carl, right?”

 

Justin stirs at Brian’s hand shaking his shoulder with a, “Mmmph ugh wha?” Even with his anger and concern for his partner, he still finds it adorable when a tussled looking Justin glances around, half asleep and confused as hell. 

 

“Justin, time to get up. Come on. I can get you a coffee on the way. I want to get this over with so go get dressed.”

 

Justin gets up and pulls on a shirt and a pair of jeans. Brian decides to keep his distance until he sees Justin wince when he’s bending over to tie his shoes. He takes pity on him and bends down to tie his shoes for him. He looks up at Justin and sees Justin staring back down at him with an indescribable expression on his face. Instead of asking what’s going through Justin’s head, Brian clears his throat and says, “Come on. Get your coat on.” He’s glad that Justin picks up the TV Guide and condom, puts them into a paper grocery bag, and carries them out the door so he won’t have to.

 

Brian does stand by his offer to get Justin coffee but the boy declines. He can tell Justin is getting nervous and those nerves overpower any lethargy. The caffeine would make the nerves worse probably. At one point Brian has to put a hand on Justin’s knee to keep it from bouncing and Justin takes the hint. 

 

All too soon, they pull into the parking lot of the police station. Brian sits there in silence with Justin as he listens to him take a couple of shaky breaths. 

 

“You can stay here if you want and wait while I go in-“

 

“I’m coming in with you. So shut up.”

 

Seriously, what brought on this idiot streak in Justin?

 

“You ready?”

 

Justin nods and gets out of the car. 

 

He and Justin walk side by side as they walk into the station together. They approach the desk clerk up front and ask to go back to see Carl Horvath and there’s less of a hassle than Brian thought there would be. Justin has Brian’s hand clasped within his and Brian can’t deny him of that. 

 

“Boys?”

 

They both look up and see Carl there and follow him back to his desk. Carl brings over two chairs in front of his desk and they both take a seat. 

 

“Justin, you said on the phone you had something for me?”

 

Justin takes a breath and speaks.

 

“I do. I just have a couple of questions first.”

 

“Alright, go ahead and I’ll try my best to answer them.”

 

“Do you know a Kenneth Reichert?”

 

Carl looks a little surprised to hear the name but nods.

 

“I know him. Not well, but he used to be a cop on our force. He retired about a year ago though.”

 

“Was he a good cop, bad cop? Did he come off as weird?”

 

Brian can tell that Carl is confused by Justin’s question but he gives them an answer.

 

“I didn’t really know him, Justin. He was never my partner. We said hello to each other in passing and had polite conversation on occasion. He was Jim Stockwell’s partner for over fifteen years until Stockwell made chief. He and the Chief were close friends though, even after Stockwell got the promotion. Reichert was partnered up with Ramirez the last few years he was here. Ramirez wasn’t a fan of how Reichert did things but I can’t disclose any information about that. Why are you asking about Reichert?”

 

This is big. This is huge. It can’t just be happenstance that Stockwell is close friends with the guy. He has to know something about him. Brian knows it in his bones that Stockwell is just as dirty of a cop as Reichert is. Before Brian can get too sucked into his epiphany, Justin pulls out the paper bag and dumps the contents on Carl’s desk. 

 

“What- Oh my god, what in the hell is that?”

 

“It’s a magazine with Kenneth Reichert’s name on it. And the other thing is exactly what it looks like: a condom filled up with his sperm. Both were retrieved from the same place and I have a feeling he may be responsible for Jason Kemp’s death.”

 

Carl lets his stare leave Justin and looks over towards Brian. Brian just raises an eyebrow at him to let him know that he is on Justin’s side here.

 

“Justin, you know that’s a serious accusation.”

 

“I know. And I wouldn’t accuse anyone of that unless I was 100% sure.”

 

“How are you sure of that though? How do you-?”

 

Brian decides to butt in now. He needs to know if Carl is going to help them or not.

 

“We know because we received a tip from a well-meaning hustler and went to the bar where Reichert frequents to pick up rent boys. A few of them confirmed that he was the last person to take Kemp home. So that should be enough to compare this sample to the sample found in Dumpster Boy’s ass.”

 

“Brian, it is more complicated than that-“

 

“It isn’t. It’s your job.”

 

“Do you know what it would look like if I pegged my boss’s old partner and friend as a killer? Do you realize what that would mean for the force and for Stockwell? Do you-“

 

“I don’t give a shit what it means. You are supposed to have a duty to track down murderers and two pretty big clues have fallen right on your desk.”

 

“Brian-“

 

“Forget it,” Justin interrupts, “My part in this is done. Keep the sample and the magazine or throw them in the trash. I don’t give a shit.”

 

Before Carl can say anything else, Justin storms out of the station. Brian watches him leave and turns back to Carl.

 

“I’m not giving up as easily as Justin just did. You don’t know what he had to go through to get that for you.”

 

“What he did? Did he-“

 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not incriminating my partner. But _Officer_ Reichert fucked him up. He hurt him badly. He doesn’t care about that, even though I think the fucker should go to jail for that alone. He cares about getting justice for that dead kid. So you think really hard on everything he was willing to do to get that before you clear off your desk.”

 

Brian doesn’t wait for an answer and goes back to his car.

 

He sees Justin leaning against the vehicle, smoking away. He comes to stand next to him and bumps his shoulder. 

 

“I thought you were going to cut back.”

 

Justin shrugs.

 

“Fuck it. Doesn’t matter even if I make an effort.”

 

“Justin-“

 

“Will you unlock the car?”

 

Brian sighs and gives Justin the satisfaction of a leather seat and a silent ride on the way home. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Justin doesn’t even look up from his furious sketching to acknowledge the words. Avoidance at its best. Brian taught him well. Too bad it’s really not benefitting his cause right now. 

 

“Justin!”

 

“I’m busy, Brian.”

 

“Too bad. It needs to happen. So just put your sketch book away before you cramp up your hand and sit down with me.”

 

“Fuck that.”

 

Brian is taken by surprise by that response but tries to stay calm.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I don’t want to talk, Brian, so just leave me alone!”

 

“You owe me that much, Justin! After what you did last night and after keeping this shit from me for two fucking years - !”

 

“Oh yes, Brian. Let’s blame me on all of the miscommunication between us. I fuck up again and again and do the stupidest shit and you are a saint just to put up with me!”

 

“Did any of those words come out of my mouth? No! You agreed that we could talk. And you are using whatever defense mechanism this is to put it off just because you are upset that Carl didn’t jump on your evidence. Now sit down!”

 

Justin glares at him with absolute petulance, throws down his charcoal pencil, and storms over to the couch. Brian sits down next to him. He’s surprised that Justin doesn’t scoot away, considering the anger he is holding right now. Justin glances over to see Brian waiting and makes a flippant gesture that reads off as, “Well, go on! Let’s get this over with!” And if Sunshine wants to play it this way, then fine. But they are going to get everything out in the open.

 

“Let’s start with Kip Thomas.”

 

Justin rolls his eyes at that. Rolls. His. Eyes. 

 

“I was a kid madly in love with a man who was being falsely accused of sexual harassment. I knew how stressed out you were over what was happening and I wanted to prove to you how much I loved you by getting Kip to drop the charges. So I pulled my best moves at Woody’s and followed him outside. It took a little effort to convince him to come home with me. I told him that I thought you were a heartless prick. I guess he found what he thought was a similar view attractive so he decided that I was worthy of fucking.”

 

“God, Justin, please don’t tell me you let him fuck you,” Brian in no way whatsoever moans out in despair.

 

“No. We fooled around and as soon as he had his lips around my cock, I said that I had a homophobic father who beat the shit out of the last guy I fucked around with. He seemed a little nervous but was okay with going further since he asked, ‘Well, there isn’t any way he is going to find out, is there?’ I told him, ‘No, of course not. Not unless I tell him.’ He said something along the lines of me being a big boy now and to stop fucking around. I mentioned that I was seventeen and then I blackmailed him by saying that I would have my father press charges if he didn’t drop the suit against you. Then voila, the suit was gone. I thought about boasting that it was me who got rid of him but the opportunity never arose.”

 

Brian would say a sarcastic comment or maybe scold him. He isn’t sure which. He can’t though because he’s too busy wondering how long Justin has been an evil mastermind.

 

“Fine. If you ever pull that shit again, I will tear you a new one, but that wasn’t as bad as I expected. So what about the Sap?”

 

He knows this story is going to be bad when Justin looks away and refuses to look at him.

 

“Justin. Tell me.”

 

“The party was so fucking slimy. That is the only word I can come up with for it. It made my skin crawl just standing there but I needed the money and I was too proud to accept it from you at that point, so I stayed. Sap was touching me way too much, getting me to take hits of his joint and snort coke off of his fist. I was such an idiot. Men were bringing me drinks and downed a few. I knew something was wrong because I started feeling so strange and loopy. I could barely speak and my mind wasn’t right. I saw them carry another dancer inside and deep down I knew they were going to do something to him. God, I should have figured out who he was so I could check on him after it all happened. But Gary started leading me inside, saying he wanted to show me something. I went in and they were fucking the guy they carried in. He was in some swing and I know he had no idea what was going on. Seeing it was like a bucket of ice water but it was still hard for me to move around since I was drugged up. They dumped the guy out of the swing and Gary and his friend had a hold of each of my arms, telling me it was my turn. I told them I didn’t want to, but they were forcing me forward. They almost got me in but I kneed Gary’s friend in the groin and kicked Gary’s feet out from under him. He tried to grab a hold of me but I kicked him again in the mouth and broke the cap off his tooth. I remember him yelling after me that I was fired. I grabbed my clothes from outside and ran. I didn’t even bother putting them on until I was a few blocks away. If anyone had looked out their windows, they would have been quite surprised. Brian?”

 

Brian feels himself shaking with anger. He knew something had happened at Sap’s party. He knew something had made Justin change his mind on the tuition offer and he saw the look in Justin’s eyes that morning when he silently asked to top him. It had been that desperate look silently asking for control that convinced Brian to let Justin take him for the first time. He didn’t imagine something like that though. He didn’t imagine Justin getting close to becoming gang raped in a sex swing. Jesus Christ, why wouldn’t he tell him something like that? He tries to put himself in Justin’s position and deep down he knows he would try to hide something like that too. Hell, if he bothers to look deeply enough in his own past, there had been situations that Brian had gotten into that could be compared. He didn’t like to look back at those times. Those times when he was a teenager and someone had gotten too rough with him or had tried to coerce him. But this had happened to Justin so it was a completely different situation. Justin should have told him.

 

“You should have told me,” he chokes out. 

 

“I got away, Brian. Nothing happened.”

 

“They fucking drugged you. That’s enough. I’ll kill him. I’ll make him into nothing. I’ll ruin him-“

 

“Brian, stop. It’s in the past. Don’t…don’t do anything.”

 

“Would you have told me if he succeeded? If they had gotten you into that swing and fucked you? Would you have trusted me with that, _Sunshine_?”

 

“I don’t know! It didn’t happen so how can I answer that question when the situation never occurred in the first place?”

 

“I want you to tell me if anything like that ever happens. Promise me.”

 

Justin lets out a breath.

 

“Fine, Brian. I promise I will tell you if anything like that happens. As long as you would tell me if something like that ever happens to you.”

 

Brian has never been one to make promises he can’t keep. He won’t lie to Justin.

 

“That’s different.”

 

“How is that any different?”

 

“I’m older. I have more experience. You aren’t supposed to be the one taking care of me or worrying about me-“

 

“We’re supposed to be partners.”

 

“We are partners.”

 

“Partners are supposed to have equal footing. So don’t tell me I can’t take care of you or be privy to anything that happens to you because I’m younger.”

 

He has a point.

 

“Fine, Justin. I promise I’ll tell you if anything horrible happens to me. Happy?”

 

“As happy as I am going to get tonight.”

 

Neither of them say anything for a few seconds. Justin lays his head down on his shoulder though and Brian lets his chin rest against his hair so he knows they’re good. Justin ends up breaking the sweet moment by kissing his chest and surprising him by unzipping Brian’s pants to suck his cock. Brian stops him for a second. He needs to make sure that Justin wants this and isn’t just doing it to keep him happy. He refuses to let Justin jump into anything he isn’t ready for. One look in Justin’s eyes tells him that he does genuinely want to do this so they move over to the bed. Justin puts a condom on him, raises himself above Brian’s hard cock, and starts to sink down. Before he gets more than an inch down, Brian can see that he is hurting. Reichert had been so rough with him that it hurt Justin to get penetrated even twenty-four hours later. All the more reason to make sure Reichert gets what is coming to him.

 

“Justin, stop. You’re hurting yourself.”

 

“I’m fine, Brian. I just…I have to get used to it.”

 

“Get off my cock. Let’s try something else.”

 

Justin lets out an aggravated noise and gets back off slowly. He lies down next to him and Brian is honestly afraid he is about to cry.

 

“It’s fine if you aren’t ready to do this.”

 

“I am ready to. I want to have sex, Brian. I’m hard for you and everything. That asshole just has my asshole out for the count but-”

 

“And he’ll pay for it, I swear. Look, I can suck you off.”

 

Justin snorts and shakes his head. 

 

“Just give me a minute. Maybe it’ll get better if I stretch myself more.”

 

“You aren’t bottoming tonight. Sorry, but I refuse to fuck you.”

 

“Well, that brings up my confidence-“

 

“Good, because if your dick is getting anywhere near my ass you better be confident.”

 

That gets Justin’s attention. The lust in his eyes is very apparent and Brian sees that lust grow when he gets the lube out, squirts some onto his own fingers, and fucks himself with them to put on a show for Justin.

 

If Brian were really honest with himself, he loves assplay. He loves fucking himself with his fingers or with a dildo. He did it frequently when he was alone and he had let Justin play with him down there on a pretty regular basis before he let him top for the first time. If he trusted people more and didn’t mind losing his stud persona, Brian would probably love bottoming more often. He loved it when he was a young teenage twink getting fucked by twenty and thirty somethings in backrooms and his love for having a cock in his ass never died. He just loved topping more. Topping was just as pleasurable and made you less vulnerable. You were considered manlier and you were much less likely to get hurt by some sadist or by someone who just didn’t know what they were doing. It had happened one too many times in his youth so he started becoming a strict top by the time he was 20 and never looked back. Until he let Justin top him, that is. It was supposed to be a one-time deal but the second time happened right after the first time. Then they broke up, got back together and, instead of becoming weary of Justin and not trusting him due to the Ian fiasco, Brian had taken a large step by handing Justin his vulnerability as if to say, ‘Here. Take it. You know how you affect me.’ It had only happened four or five times in these past couple of months but that was four or five times more than any other man had fucked Brian Kinney.

 

“Fuck…I wanna taste you. Can I?”

 

“Yeah…” Brian groans out as he nods in response. He pulls his fingers out and Justin puts his face between his legs and kisses each of his thighs.

 

He feels Justin’s tongue against him as he licks the rim of his hole and works two fingers in. Brian feels so close as he moans out the pleasure Justin is making him feel. He hasn’t been rimmed in a while so maybe that is why he shoots his load unexpectedly all over his belly. 

 

“Jesus, Brian. You’re still hard.”

 

Brian sits on the bed and kisses him.

 

“You think it would hurt your back too much if you lie down?”

 

“No, I should be fine as long as I don’t move too much. Why-?”

 

“Lie down, Justin.”

 

Justin lies down on his back and Brian grabs another condom from the drawer and slips it onto Justin’s cock. Brian straddles him and he witnesses the moment that Justin realizes what he’s about to do. His eyes widen and, as Brian lets himself sink down on Justin’s dick, he hears his lover cry out.

 

“That feel good?” Brian asks him as he slowly raises his body up and down.

 

“Y-Yeah. Brian, can you-“

 

“Go faster?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“I’m getting there. Just enjoy it.”

 

Brian savors the rare feeling of Justin’s cock sliding in and out of him. He wants this to last a while so he takes his time by slowly working up his speed, bending down to kiss his partner, and tilting his head back as his second orgasm comes closer. When he feels his balls start to get tight, he lets himself bounce on Justin’s cock with more speed and force and he doesn’t think that he has ever heard Justin as quite as loud as he is now. Brian lets out a groan when he feels Justin’s hands run up his chest to play with his nipples. When that becomes too much he laces Justin’s hands with his own and grinds against him.

 

“Brian, I’m so close!”

 

Justin releases one of his hands as he sits up to push Brian even further down onto his cock. He lets out ragged gasps as he feels Justin’s thrusts meet his and he doesn’t last long once Justin puts a hand around his dick to stroke him. He’s not sure which one of them comes first but, in Brian’s euphoria, Justin manages to pull out after the fact and flip them around so that he can be on top of Brian. Justin is kissing him with every bit of passion he can muster and Brian returns the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

 

“Thank you, Brian. That was absolutely incredible. Thank you,” Justin tells him sincerely as he gazes down into Brian’s eyes, like the dork that he is. 

 

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it.”

 

“Admit it. You loved it. Just as much as you love me.”

 

“I’ll never admit it.”

 

Justin starts to tickle him and Brian suddenly hates that Justin knows that spot on his ribs because he knows that it makes Brian giggle ridiculously and uncontrollably.

 

“You came twice, so you can’t fool me! Admit that you loved it just as much as you love me! Admit that you were fucking hot just now!”

 

“Okay, okay! I am fucking hot.”

 

“And-“

 

“It was alright-,” Brian starts to say but sees Justin’s fingers, “Fine, more than alright. It was fucking good. Are you happy?”

 

“Ecstatic,” Justin confirms as he gives him another kiss. He gets off of him only to lay his head on his chest and cling onto him like a damn octopus.

 

He knows that Justin isn’t suddenly happy and everything isn’t as right as rain. But one thing is for sure: he does love Justin. He won’t fucking say it. Not for a long time, maybe not ever. But he knows it deep in his gut just like he knows that he is going to take down Stockwell and Reichert, no matter what it takes. He doesn’t know how he’ll do it and he doesn’t know how long it will take, but he is Brian Kinney. He is a resilient fucker and he has one of the strongest people in the world as his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! Enjoy the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what happens, things always end the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys! Hope you all enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you think in the comments!

A week goes by. They haven’t given up on taking down Stockwell. Brian has been looking into hiring a private investigator and Justin is putting up posters. He had just about given up on Carl being of any help before he gets a call from him.

 

“Kinney speaking.”

 

“Brian, It’s Carl. Carl Horvath.”

 

“And what may I do for you on this fine day today, _Detective_?”

 

“Will you meet me down at the diner? I have to talk to you about something.”

 

“That something can’t be discussed on the phone?”

 

“I don’t want to risk it. Just meet me, alright? My shift ends at 8 o’clock.”

 

“Fine. 8:30 alright?”

 

“Perfect. I’ll see you then.”

 

He doesn’t know why he doesn’t tell Justin. He should, but he doesn’t. He just doesn’t want Justin to end up disappointed in case whatever Carl has to say ends up being bad news. So he says he’s meeting with Cynthia for drinks and Justin gives him a kiss on the cheek and tells him to have fun going to a breeder bar.

 

He finds Carl sitting in the booth in the back of the diner, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Carl looks up and gestures to the seat across from him so Brian sits down and waits for an explanation.

 

“I took your lead on Reichert. It would have been irresponsible not to. The sperm in the condom matched the sample found in Kemp’s body.”

 

“Not surprised. The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

 

“That’s where the problem lies. I looked at the date when Reichert submitted his retirement notice and it was the day after Kemp’s body was found. Usually you have to work for a little while after your notice but Stockwell sped the process along. It could be because they are friends or be-”

 

“Because he was helping Reichert cover it up.”

 

“Just by looking at a few things in the last week, I wouldn’t be surprised. There are too many cases that he labels as cold and too many dirty cops that move up on the force. I just don’t know where to start with this, Brian. The usual route a cop would go when they suspect another cop of any wrong doing would be to go straight to the chief. But there’s a problem in that, obviously. I could go to internal affairs about my suspicions of Stockwell but that whole process takes a long time and would probably lead to nothing. I went to them with the sample today and they are going to try to get a warrant tomorrow on Reichert but I know the system. Cops, especially ones who have retired from a local force, tend to slip through the cracks no matter how dirty they are. There are no concrete leads tying Stockwell to this so it is very possible that he will be able to help his friend once again once Reichert's arrested.”

 

Brian thinks about what Carl is telling him and tries to come up with something.

 

“I’m in advertising. It helps to spread the word. Create something convincing and controversial to plant an emotion into people’s heads. People need to know that Stockwell is a fucking farce. Eventually so much doubt about him would be planted that the FBI would have to investigate him.”

 

“How do you plan on doing that though?”

 

“I’m working on it. Thank you for the help, Carl. I really appreciate it.”

 

“Be careful, Kinney. I’ll let you know if I hear anything else.”

 

Brian nods and gets up from the booth. He has places to be.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He wonders how Justin felt, sitting here alone and waiting for a murderer. He had to have been a little nervous. If Brian really searches himself, he could probably find a little bit of that emotion. But most of all he feels grave determination.

 

It must be his lucky night because he isn’t there for more than twenty minutes before Kenneth Reichert comes through the front door. 

 

Brian gives him a few minutes to get his drink and to settle into his bar stool before he goes up to him. He wouldn’t want him to dash right back out. So he waits until half of Reichert’s beer is gone before he goes to sit next to him.

 

“Hey. You look a little lonely tonight,” Brian tells him as he leans a little too close for his or Reichert’s liking.

 

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” Reichert replies. Before Brian can retort, Reichert asks, “Hey, haven’t I seen you before?”

 

“Yeah, once. Remember I wanted that young ass outside in the alley? He had been flirting with me all night. Sorry about that.”

 

Reichert rolls his eyes and turns to watch the television set. Brian watches it with him in silence and one of the commercials he directed for Stockwell’s campaign comes on. Brian glances at Reichert only to find him watching the commercial a little too intensely. Brian has his opening.

 

“Fuck, can you believe this guy? I can’t stand him. Seems like a backstabbing dirty prick if you ask me.”

 

Reichert looks at him to stare daggers at him.

 

“Well, no one fucking asked you. That _backstabbing dirty prick_ is one of the greatest men I have ever known.”

 

“Jesus, so touchy. So you know him? You a cop?”

 

Reichert takes a sip of his beer and says, “Retired. He was my partner for over fifteen years. He’ll make a fantastic mayor. He helped me out with a lot of shit. I owe him my life.”

 

“Huh. So you’ll still be a fan even when he is closing down fine establishments like this?”

 

“He’s cleaning up the city. It’ll be for the best. There are other ways to find pieces of meat.”

 

Brian keeps himself from throwing a punch at those words. The thought of anyone thinking of Justin in those terms made him want to do some damage.

 

“Well, it’s open for now. And here I am, a fresh and willing piece of meat. Your place or mine?”

 

Reichert gives him a disgusted once over.

 

“Sorry, you aren’t my type.”

 

“Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual. I know you like them a lot younger. I know you pick up pretty blonde boys, take them to your farm house, fuck them, and then take them by surprise and whip them with your belt until they bleed even though they scream for you to stop.”

 

Reichert pales at the words and stammers, “W-What are you-”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me. You beat the wrong kid. Not just because he has partner who will fuck you up. That’s me, by the way. In case it wasn’t clear. But also because he stole your used condom and a magazine with your name on it. I know who you are, Kenneth Reichert, and I am going to ruin your life.”

 

Reichert sneers at that.

 

“And what are you going to do? Beat me up? Have your beloved slutty boy toy cry rape? Fuck you. You’re going to do shit.”

 

“Oh, the damage is already done. Why would my _beloved_ steal your condom? It would be smart if he were filing a rape charge, sure, but that move was already planned on his part before you even walked through the door. Does the name ‘Jason Kemp’ ring a bell?”

 

If Reichert was pale before, he is as white as a sheet now.

 

“I had my friend that works down at the station test your sperm to see if it matches the sample found in Kemp’s ass. And surprise surprise, it does! Internal Affairs is getting a warrant tomorrow just for you.”

 

Reichert gets up to run, but Brian is quick and grabs his arm to stop him.

 

“You know, whether you run or not is no skin off my back. If you stick around, you can see whether or not Stockwell sticks up for you but definitely face the extreme disdain he will have for you afterwards. God, what a blow it will be to his conservative campaign. Can you imagine the headlines? ‘Mayoral Candidate Stockwell’s Ex-Partner is a Murderous Fag.’ If you pack your shit and run, it only makes you look guiltier. Other states will be notified and your name and face will eventually be plastered on the national news. That might be even better for my cause. But do what you want. Either way, I will personally make sure that you never have a sound or peaceful moment ever again. One way or another, you are going to rot.”

 

With that, Brian lets go of his arm and Reichert runs out of the bar. Brian has no purpose to stay here any longer. So he goes back to his car, drives back to the loft, gives Justin a spectacular rim job, and fucks him slowly and sweetly. In the morning, he’ll tell Justin what went down with Carl and Reichert. He owes it to him. They both promised to be more open. But right now he just wants to sleep with his lover next to him. And that’s what he does. He sleeps like a baby.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He tells Justin everything that happened first thing in the morning. Justin is upset that he didn’t get to come but Brian didn’t want Reichert within 10,000 feet of him. They both wonder what is going to happen next so they keep the phone close by and the local news channel on throughout the day.

 

They don’t have to wait long. At 2:30, Carl calls and tells them that Kenneth Reichert was found dead in his garage from carbon monoxide poisoning. The police are labeling it a suicide and Carl is inclined to agree. When they get off the phone, Justin tries to tell him that it wasn’t his fault that the man decided to end his life. He doesn’t care about that. In fact, it’s sort of flattering he had that much of an impact. He didn’t expect for Reichert to kill himself but the warrant combined with the suspect’s suicide will lead to the news going into a frenzy. Despite going off the book a little, everything is going to plan. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Stockwell is put into the spotlight and his association with Kenneth Reichert does make his campaign take a hit. Stockwell slams his ex-partner in interviews and spews vile about the man. Brian knows that Stockwell must hate Reichert now, but only due to it affecting his political ambitions.

 

“I wonder what Reichert would think of Stockwell if he read this article?” He asks Justin as Justin goes through the Arts & Entertainment section.

 

“He'd probably be devastated and heartbroken. Going by how he reacted towards you, I bet that Stockwell was the love of his life. He probably couldn’t live with the fact that he would be disappointing him again. Most likely he took his own life so he wouldn’t make Stockwell face the pain of seeing him again,” Justin informs him seriously as he turns the page in the paper.

 

Brian can only snort and reply with, “Such a romantic.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Stockwell goes down in the polls but not enough. Brian gets to the point where he can’t see him win. He needs to get more information. He gets as much information as he can from Carl and he hires a private investigator to dig up some dirt. He starts to lose hope until he gets the phone records from the night Jason Kemp was killed it’s then when he has just enough evidence to incriminate Stockwell. So he makes the most anti-Stockwell commercial anyone could ever watch. He’s pretty pissed when he can’t give the commercial to Stockwell’s opponent but fuck, if he’s learned anything, when you feel strongly about something you have to be willing to sacrifice anything in order to make it happen. With Justin, he sacrificed his own safety. Brian is going to have sacrifice a different type of safety net.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s worth it. The commercial made Stockwell lose the campaign. Not only that, but he’s being arrested for destruction evidence and accessory to murder. God, he might have followed in Reichert’s footsteps if it hadn’t worked. Hundreds of thousands of dollars spent towards so many fucking television spots would have all been for nothing. He’s dirt poor. He’ll have to sell his loft soon. He should probably sell his car too but Mikey needs it to run away with Hunter away from the police so that seems like a sane enough reason to give it to him. He doesn’t know how but he’s happy. He’s happier than he’s been in a long time even though he barely has two dimes to rub together. Maybe it was the look of awe Justin had given him when he saw his furniture being carried out. Maybe it was Justin telling him how proud he was of him. It could be that as he stands here with the only partner he’s ever had on the street, celebrating the victory they’ve just won, he can put his arms around Justin and know that he’s in this for the long haul, just like he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. I would also like to share my tumblr fandom page. It will have updates on my fics and probably give insider scoop as I write them. Feel free to send prompts to my ask box.
> 
> Here's the link: http://annieelizaposts.tumblr.com/


End file.
